


Offering to the Veiled Goddess Providence

by omniscientTrees



Category: Fabula Nova Crystallis: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy Type-0, Final Fantasy XIII Series, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Devotional, Pop Culture Paganism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26974477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omniscientTrees/pseuds/omniscientTrees
Summary: The Door, once shut, was locked away, with despair its secret key; sacrifice, the one hope of seeing it unsealed.When the twilight of the gods at last descends upon this world, what emerges from the unseeable expanse beyond that Door will be but music, and that devoid of words: the lamentations of the Goddess Etro, as She sobs Her song of grief.
Relationships: Lightning & Etro, Ragnarok & Etro
Kudos: 1





	Offering to the Veiled Goddess Providence

Haljanþerō, the Hidden Other; Death, the Veiled Goddess; Her Providence, Etro. She is so quiet. She does not speak to me like the ancestral spirits of this world do. She is silent as the grave for which i call Her Coverer.

Hewn She was fal’Cie “deceit by Heaven” and for rejecting of that selfsame tyranny was culled “Fool.” For this cunning injured upon Her Providence — both in mortality and in perpetuity — i weep for Her. In this weeping, i feel Her most immanently: the aching hole in my breast; the well of my heart, from which She is taken.

Half-Living, Halved-Dead, Haljō-Etro fell to chaos and broke Her mortal feathers on Her pyre at Ravatogh. Her legacy is the body and blood of mortal-kind, and We must feel Her absence most keenly.

As She mourned Her most ancestral Mother of Son and Moon, so too do i mourn, and honouring Her do drag that Foremost Light howling to the lamentable altar: the Forever Twilight of the Gods — the Final Death of Phoenixes — the Total Eclipse of the Soul — the Liberator, Ragnarök.


End file.
